Trash
by tfvampire
Summary: All the worth less stories that might never be... R&R what we got here.Rated T because I have no idea what else the rating should be.
1. Your guide to looking at TRASH

**Okay... **

**What you see here is a place where you can create your own imagination from stuff already started for you**

**This is called 'Trash' for a reason. **

**These are all the documents and stories that never made it.**

**And obviously since they're no good for me, they're not finished.**

**There are options to what happens to these stories:**

**1) You could review it saying I should continue with it and I'll try to. **

**2) You could review it saying you liked it.**

**3) You could review it giving me some ideas for it as well.**

**or**

**4) You could take it and make it your own. But you have to ask first, because these are my imagination. Copyright: Me! But I don't own the main parts of it. Just story plot and OC's.**

**And that's my decision on what to do. Good luck to me and you! **

**~tfdragon**


	2. Avatar The Last Air Bender TRASH

"Finally, the two kids-" Sokka went on. They sat around around the fire at night.

"-entered the room and were never seen again. We know, we know." Toph finished for him.

"You know you could for once let me finish my own stories." Sokka said looking at her."You could for once get some new stories." Toph countered.

"Humph!" Sokka pouted. Anng and Katara laughed.

"Since I'm blind, I hear a lot of stories. Have you guys ever heard of the Shadow Demon?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, I heard she's really dangerous. She's as old as me. And I'm 112." Anng joked.

"Well, there's a lot of cuts and pieces about how she does stuff that can kill but me and Sokka never heard enough to get anything." Katara said.

"There were many killings back in my kingdom. They were always the same story. 'The Shadow Demon killed four people and the victims blood was completely gone.' or 'A teacher was beaten senseless by the Shadow Demon.' Sometimes while I fought in the arena, stories were passed along." Toph said.

"Do you remember any?" Katara asked.

"Remember any? I know the entire story." Toph answered.

"Can you tell us? Come on, please, please?" Anng begged."Alright, alright. Well..."

* * *

><p>'It all started a long time ago during the war...<p>

A woman gave birth to a child... and named her Kat. She had black hair, and almost pale skin. She was small and fragile, also had a hard time breathing when she was young. Living in the Fire Nation, they were safe from being destroyed in the war.

Her father taught her earth bending and her mother taught her fire bending. That was all she needed to finally crack. She burned down her house and since at the time she was only a child, she tried to find a new family, a new home.

With luck, a woman took her in and gave her food. The woman loved Kat and Kat in return loved her back. But later when she was 11, she killed the woman. And she was the only one people suspected, so they locked her up.

While there, she learned that shadows could be controlled. She escaped by transforming into the darkness and taking control of one of the guards.

When the other guards heard of her escape they prepared at the entrance of the prison. What they didn't expect was that she was inside one of the guards. She ran out panting and stated that she was coming and while they were distracted, got away.

As she headed towards the end of the land, she abandoned the guard body and flew away from the Fire Nation, heading away from her home.

Days passed and Kat was getting bored. She had a reputation and couldn't find a family in her body, so she started to find a new host body. She would keep her body and the shadow encases her so she is like a spirit and she goes inside of people and controls them.

A small girl was the first person she controlled. The girl had a large family and was the youngest of 5. She had the most attention until she became the youngest of six. Kat wanted back the attention the baby took from her but she felt instead of killing the child, she killed the attention.'

...

'The parents.'

Oh!

'Why don't you guys pay attention? Now, the people did suspect Kat and called her the Shadow Spirit but they did not think that she was the little girl. They didn't suspect anything. She grew older and split from her family. Kat didn't leave the body, just left and since her body was in adulthood she decided to get a job. But no one was hiring.

She needed another way to get some excitement, so she decided to abandon the body. But there was exposure to the world of her location, so she killed the body. Then, her killing rampage continued...'

"Wow... " Katara said.**  
><strong>


	3. Jimmy TwoShoes TRASH

"Jimmy! I got your mail!" Beezy said walking into Jimmy's house. "No way! What did I get?" Jimmy asked.

Beezy started flinging the letters after lightly reading them. "Town damage phooey. Electric bill with numbers. A letter from your cousin." he said. Jimmy launched towards the letter from his cousin. "Double no way! Cousin Mick?" Jimmy yelled happily opening the letter which was surprising because you'd never think Jimmy would read.

"Who's Cousin Mick?" Beezy and Heloise together. Jimmy became wide-eyed and smiled as he finished the letter. "Triple no way!" Jimmy yelled happily.


	4. Johnny Test TRASH

"Johnny!" Dad yelled, "Young man, I told you to clean your room and you play video games?" "We're not playing video games Dad. We're exercising our thumbs." Johnny said.

"Johnny, you have to exercise more than just your thumbs. You have to exercise your entire body. How about you go outside and play with other people?" he pushes Johnny towards the door to the front yard, "By now you could be having fun with someone other than Dukey. Now go have some excitement out there and stay there for at least one hour." Dad ordered, pushing Johnny out the door, into the outdoors.

"Great..." He says sighing. "Johnny. I don't get why we aren't already at your sister's lab." Dukey says, walking to the back of the house.

"Dad says I have to stay outside for my 'health'." he says putting two quote fingers up, "Besides, he said no tests on me for a month. But, who says I'm staying outside? He didn't say I could watch." He looked up at his sister's lab window. "Hey, Susan! Hey, Mary! Can you get me up there?"

"Johnny, you know we can't test on you." Susan said poking out the window. "Dad didn't say I could watch. Now, can you get me up?" Johnny ordered. "Yeah, yeah." she disappeared into the lab. Johnny was soon transported into the lab. "Cool. What about Duke-" he stopped when he saw Dukey appear in front of him, "-y? So what are you working on?"

* * *

><p>"An invention. For making vampires." my twin sister said."Why? Vampires are lame. They just go around sucking blood from people and getting chased by angry mobs. Nothing special." Johnny said.<p>

"Ha! It's something special to me." Susan said. "She says it will stop all of her problems." I said."What problems? Are you talking about Eugene?" Johnny asked."Yeah. And Eugene hates vampires." Susan finished.

"And since we can't test our invention out on you, I'm stuck doing the testing." I said annoyed. I was stuck inside a tube. After hours of research, we finally created a vampire machine. Place a person in, press a button, and they're a vampire.

"Okay. Aside from getting Eugene away, what else is this for?" Johnny asked.

"Well, the books said they live forever so why not?" Susan said.

"Oh. So, can I turn it on?" Johnny asked.

"Red button." Susan said. He pressed it and I felt a shock. When the smoke finally settled, I felt perfectly fine. I moved toward them, unharmed. They looked around and Dukey finally found me.

"Hey, guys. Found her." "Where?" Johnny said and Dukey walked towards me. I looked at him. "Right here. Hello. Dukey to Test kids. Right here." Dukey said pointing to me. What, did I just go and disappear? Then why does Dukey see me?

"Dukey, no ones there." Susan said. "Yes I am! Something was wrong with the invention I know it." I said. "She says there was something wrong with the invention." Dukey said for me.

"Nope. Everything was just as planned." Susan said. No way! There had to be something wrong! I tapped on Dukey and he looked at me.

"So how can you see me?" "No idea." he looked at Susan and Johnny, "She wants to know why I'm the only one that can see her." "Must have been a side effect." Johnny guessed.

"Yeah. One that might last awhile." I said. "She thinks it'll last awhile." Dukey said.

"It might be permanent." Susan said. Oh great. Stuck like this forever. Gil might never be able to date me. I guess I could have a little fun. I ran out of the lab.

* * *

><p>"And there she goes." Dukey said as Mary ran out of the lab.<p>

"Okay... Our sister is invisible and a vampire. Does anyone know how to stop her?" Johnny asked.

"Dukey, you think you could sniff her out?" Susan asked.

"If I can see her, then sniffing her is easy." Dukey answered, sniffing around.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

I find myself walking like a cat on top of a wooden fence, keeping my balance. So far, no one could see me and not a single other vampire in sight. I heard something from the corner of the street and followed it.

"Who's there?" I said. No answer... I sniffed the air and caught a scent. Man, being a vampire has its perks. I followed the scent towards a field. There I saw someone. No... something.

He was even more beautiful that Gil. His skunk like hair that blew in the breeze. Okay... now I'm sounding like a romance novel. He didn't notice me walk towards him.


	5. Kingdom Hearts TRASH

Sora sighed as the day ended and so did Kairi and Sora's dinner 'date'. They walked through the town towards Kairi's house.

"Tired?" Kairi asked him.

"Yeah. The school work is getting to me."

"Me too. But the dinner was nice."

"You liked it?" Sora asked, blushing.

"Yes. It was good," She saw him blushing, "but..."

"But?"

"Well, Sora. Never mind." she said, then thought of something, "Hey, Sora." He looked at her, "You talk to Riku a lot right?"

"Everyday at school. Why?" he said. She looked nervous.

"Does... he ever... talk about... me?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, sometimes. Usually when you're not around and he always wishes he had the guts to ask you out but after that I ignore him." Sora answered, annoyed.

"Really? That's great!" Kairi cheered, happily.

"What?" Sora said confused. She looked at him sadly.

"Uh, sorry. I just really wish Riku would talk to me. I sort of like him... Maybe you could tell him that?" she offered. Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all he did for her, she likes Riku? It didn't make sense. His face went glum.

"I guess so." he said. They were at her house. Kairi opened the door and looked inside.

"Well, bye Sora. Thanks for the meal." she said, waving good bye. He walked away upset. As he laid in his bed, at home, staring at the ceiling, he thought of how he loved the red head 15 year old and then of how his best friend took her away from him. He easily fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

Sora looked at the morning sun. It was bright this morning. Well, isn't it always? He walked out of his house and saw Riku walking to school, so he ran to him. Riku saw him and smiled.

"Hey, Sora. What's up?" Riku greeted him. The brunette thought of what to say, then he thought of Kairi's request.

"It's Kairi." Riku looked at him seriously, "She says she likes you too. I guess you have the upside of that." Riku calmed down. Then he looked at him confused.

"Are you saying that you told her I like her?" he asked.

"Well, she asked nicely. Besides, she wants you to ask her. You know, to go out." Sora said. Riku looked at him surprised, then he smiled.

"Thanks." he said, then ran off to tell Kairi. Sora looked sadly at the 16 year old running towards his love. He went to the beach and watched the waves roll by. Broken hearted, he kicked the sand and sat down. He noticed something triangular float across the water.

"Sh-Sharks!" Sora yelled and ran to 'safer' waters. Normally, sharks stayed away from the island's shore, but something was forcing them here. Something they wanted. Suddenly, a shark splashed out of the water and tried to bite Sora. He luckily dodged at the right time. When he looked at the fish, its eyes were silver and so were its teeth. Sora took out his key blade and tried to hit the shark. He touched it but strangely it had no effect. The shark launched itself at Sora, biting on his right arm but letting go immediately. Sora's arm stung and a strange silver liquid slid into his cut. Then the shark went again.

"Get away you crazy fish!" Sora yelled, bashing the shark in the head with the key blade. What gives? First, it doesn't work then it does? While Sora was distracted, thinking on why the key blade suddenly worked, the shark bit him... right on the stomach! Sora felt a stinging pain all over his body. He was covered in his own blood. The shark strangely fainted and dropped right in front of the pained Sora. The silver liquid traveled through his veins, making them burn and Sora couldn't handle it anymore. He laid there motionless until...

"Sora!" Riku yelled seeing his friend on the ground. Kairi was there too, running towards the brunette scared for him. When they saw the bite marks they gasped. Riku checked his heartbeat.

"He's still alive. We need to take him to a hospital." Riku said.

"Okay." she agreed then saw the dead shark and the rest of the shark group, "What are sharks doing around shore? They can't survive like that." Riku saw this as well and just shrugged.

"We need to worry about Sora, not a bunch of fish." he said seriously. He lifted Sora up and carried him towards the town while Kairi was looking at the shark laying on the sand. It had a bump on its forehead from Sora hitting it with the key blade.

'It doesn't look like a normal shark. So what is it?' Kairi thought confused.

* * *

><p>Sora woke up suddenly. He was at the hospital, with his normal clothes on. He sat up, wincing in pain, and looked around. He was at the hospital alright. It was practically heaven white in here. He saw his stomach and arm wrapped in bandages. Then he saw Kairi sleeping in the seat next to the bed. She looked upset, but she slept calmly. He heard a small noise coming from her. Then he realized what the soft thumping noise was, her heart. She had a book in her arms. He was going to take it but her eyes opened and saw him.<p>

"Sora! You're okay!" she said wrapping her arms around him. He pushed away, suddenly, forcing her back into her seat.

"What's wrong Sora?" she asked him. He looked at her strangely. A hunger rose then fell as he looked away. Riku, who was asleep on the floor, sitting up, woke at the sound of Kairi's voice.

"Sora's awake? Well, then sleepy head, it took you a while." Riku said. Sora looked down at him and laughed. Kairi giggled and kissed Riku's forehead. A perfect couple. Sort of. Sora stopped laughing and laid down on his bed. He felt different for some weird reason.

"So, what happened?" Riku asked him.

"I..." he said slowly, then the entire moment came back to him, "A shark... it came and attacked me for no reason. I tried fighting back but it was too strong, even with the key blade." Sora explained.

"You mean the Rip jaws shark?" Kairi asked, looking through her book for the right page, then showed Sora the picture. It was the same one. He took the book from her hands.

"There's a name for that?" he said reading in his head the description in the book, then when he was done looked for something else.

"The book said it was a killer. And that in ancient times, it created a creature so deadly out of humans that the only way to describe it was a plague of sorts. Calling a person a plague is kind of mean though. But I think there's another name for it." Kairi explained. Sora looked through the book and saw what he was looking for then showed it to them.

"Vampire? Sora I think you're over-" Kairi said but then read what the book had, "Okay, maybe not. It says the vampire, in ancient times, was created by sharks."

"Coincidence? I think not!" Sora said.

"But doesn't that mean that... Sora is a... vampire?" Riku asked, getting on the bed. Kairi scooted back a bit and looked back into the book nervously.

"Okay. Symptoms are: pale skin," Riku nodded pointing towards Sora's white skin, "heightened senses," Sora shrugged on that one, "sharp teeth," Sora opened his mouth which had four pointed teeth, "uh... this one confuses me... silver blood?" Sora moved the bandage on his arm and silver blood oozed out, "Put that back on! Okay... and the final one is... red eyes." They both looked into Sora's eyes.

"Well, I don't know about you Kairi, but I see the normal blue eyes." Riku said.

"Yep, me too." Kairi said, nodding, then looked back into the book, "It says it but I don't see it."

"How about we try this?" Riku said, cutting his wrist. A small amount of blood dripped out and Sora launched for it, missing. Then Riku looked for redness in his eyes. Sora's eyes were definitely red but only on the bottom with a small yellow circle right above it, in the middle of his eyes.

"Oh, now I see were the heightened senses come in." Kairi said. Sora snapped out of it and his eyes turned back to blue.

"So, when he's hungry, that's how you can tell, the red eyes." Riku said. The nurse came in and told Sora he could go home now that he was okay, but to try not to get hurt in the stomach and move his right arm a lot. Sora said he would go home and get a bit of rest. Kairi asked if she could stay with him for a while but Sora declined. He knew she wanted to be with Riku instead, so it's best he stay away.

"Sora, don't say that." Kairi said putting her hand on his shoulder, but Sora immediately moved away and walked home.

* * *

><p>One week later...<p>

Sora's arm finally healed but his stomach was still wrapped in bandages. School was pretty easy since it was almost Spring Break, so barely any learning or homework, except in Mrs. Morrison's class. Mrs. Morrison was a mean old hag in Sora's view and she was. She carried a ruler in her hand that when anyone was misbehaving, she'd whack them in the head and this is the reason why so many bandage patches wrappers are in the clinic trash: she might whack someone so hard they would bleed on the side of their head. Not the best place for a newborn vampire boy to be when they still don't have control over their hunger. But this is Sora, who would never hurt someone.

"And that, children, is why the Cival War does not involve zombies and killer moths." said Mrs. Morrison, walking around the rows of desks, prepared for any objections. Sora was sitting at his desk, practically snoring, but his conscience controlled it so no noise came out. He wouldn't want Mrs. Morrison hearing him sleep, but Mrs. Morrison was once in the military so she knows a slacker without even looking.

"Mr. Sora! I hope you are not asleep, young man!" she said, from the other side of the room. She's not even looking, see? Sora didn't respond. He didn't even hear a thing! Sora shifted a bit and some of the classmates giggled. Mrs. Morrison walked to his desk and slapped the ruler on the desk. Sora jumped up, awake. What an alarm!

"You seem to have a problem with your sleep, Sora. I do not accept that in my classroom." she said, then '_WHACK_!' she whacked him the hardest she could do, but he didn't move an inch, the ruler, which thankfully was not wood but plastic, did nothing but pass him by. It was like brushing someone with a feather. Kairi though, didn't seem to care what happened. Was this hag even allowed to do that?

"Ma'am, Sora didn't deserve that. He wasn't doing anything." she said to the teacher. Mrs. Morrison walked to Kairi's desk, angrily.

"That is why I had to discipline him, Kairi. He was not listening to my lecture. How do you expect me to teach if I have my class sleeping?" the old hag said. Kairi gulped and thought of how to answer that.

"Uh... but, you didn't have to hit him." she tried countering. Sora looked at the argument, intrigued of what would happen next. He saw Mrs. Morrison prepare for a hit. Right when the ruler scratched her cheek, Sora caught her arm, snatched the ruler and did what no other kid was brave enough to do.

"Riku, catch!" he said throwing the ruler at Riku. Then the entire class got involved with the game with the teacher stuck in the middle. Sora looked at Kairi, who was trying to hide her blood.

"Sora, I-" she started. Sora moved her hand from her face and cleaned the wound.

"Relax, Kairi. I'm not going to hurt you." he assured her. Then the bell rang for the end of the day. Sora ran out the door, Kairi and Riku following behind, all laughing. As the school cleared out, Riku left and Sora was starting to walk home when...

* * *

><p>"Get away from me, Gunther!" Kairi yelled to Gunther, the school idiot. Sora turned back around and saw Gunther and his little puppy pack with him. Kairi was struggling to get out of his grip. Sora went and tried to stop the big lug from hurting her.<p>

"Back off, Gunther." he said pushing him away.

"Try wimp. Oh yeah, your too nice to do that." Gunther said. Sora growled. Gunther decided to get into action and took Sora and threw him to the ground.

"A girl like Kairi deserves a better guy than you and Riku, so why not me?" Gunther said. Kairi defended herself and tried to punch Gunther but he caught her hand before it hit.

"Let me go you sorry lug!" Kairi demanded struggling once again. Gunther got mad.

"Don't call me that!" he said and punched her in the face. Blood dripped from her nose and she fell to the ground. Sora smelled it and quickly attacked Gunther's drones, knocking them out and almost killing them. Then he went for Gunther and kicked him in the chest, cracking some of his rib bones. Then he stood there and Kairi looked at him.

"S- Sora... I- I... Thanks." she said, sitting up. Sora didn't say a word, he instead went towards her, hungry. His eyes showed it, red and yellow like before. Kairi gasped and tried to get away but Sora stopped her.

"D- don't go. You know I've haven't fed myself at all. This could be a first." he hissed.

"How about we skip that? Maybe you could try feeding on something else besides me." Kairi said. Sora chuckled and licked some of the blood on her face. Kairi calmed down, strangely and Sora went lower, right down to her neck. Right before he was about to bit her, he stopped. But soon everything, in Kairi's eyes went fuzzy, then blurry, then finally black. And Sora's mouth dripped with fresh red blood.

"S- s- so g- g- good." Sora whispered and continued to suck Kairi's blood. His hunger became more powerful the more he drank. He almost drank her dry until he snapped out of it.

"Sora... Stop..." Kairi moaned softly.

"You should have never said you liked Riku. This is my revenge."

"What?" Kairi got up, "What... do you... mean?" she said confused.

"I had feelings for you. Loved you. But you broke my heart. Crushed it. When I became a vampire, my feelings... doubled, in a way. My hate for Riku and your romance grew more and more each day. The love blew away completely. I should have never fallen for something I would never get. I hate that you like someone else. What do you see in Riku? What does he have that I don't? Is it just that he's human? I want answers Kairi!" Sora explained.

"S- Sora... I... But... It's... I don't know anymore!" Kairi yelled. Sora growled at her.

"Which means you won't answer?" She shook her head, "Then I guess you don't get to live." Sora said and bit into her neck once again. Kairi struggled.

"Don't struggle. You broke my heart, now I break yours. Literally." Sora growled, "For you, I would have done whatever. But I'm losing you to Riku. I did everything for you. I wanted your love as payment but now... I found another way and you won't be needing my help for a long time." Kairi's eyes grew wide at what he said. He went to bite her but Kairi went quick and placed her lips against his, a reaction he wasn't expecting. She let go, her bottom lip bled. Then, she spoke.

"I should have never done what I did. I went to far, I just realized that. But choosing between you and Riku? Or more like choosing life and death but... that's hard. I thought that, since you are a vampire now, I didn't think that... Well I did choose Riku first but then I thought about you. Every time Riku and I kissed, I felt guilty. Every time he called me his girlfriend, I thought it just sounded weird. Now that I think about it more, I felt that I chose wrong. I didn't think that you cared after you became a vampire but now that I know that you..."

"Kairi... Shush. What are you saying? That you used Riku to make me jealous?" Sora asked his eyes still red.

"I have no idea." she shivered, "Did it just get cold out here?"

"Cold? Kairi, it's practically burning out here. Are you okay?" Sora said. Kairi put a hand on her head.

"I... don't... know. I feel dead or just really numb." Kairi answered.


	6. Kids Next Door TRASH

_Where's the jewel?_

"Hey, Dad said the jewel was for the heir of the vampire coven." Harvey said.

_Harvey! Dad gave __**me **__the jewel! Hand the Blood Jewel over!_

"Bite me Rachel! You'll never get the jewel unless you turn me!" he continued.

_The reason Dad gave __**me **__the jewel was that I was the rightful heir. A human can't contain the power.  
>You know what will happen.<em>

"I don't care! The jewel is mine until! Dad will never-!" he screamed.

_He already knows... See?_

The red jewel glowed in Harvey's hand. His hands turned grey and hard. He was turning to stone!

_Harvey, unless you want to be like the presidents of Mount Rushmore, I suggest you give me the jewel.  
>Dad controls the power of the jewel and until you give it to me, your skin will continue to turn to rock.<em>

"I just want Dad to finally see me instead of you! Everyone in the K.N.D. already see that. I just want to be noticed. I've always been in your shadow! Why don't you put this whole incident in your conscious? You'll regret ever taking the jewel from its rightful heir!" Harvey finished as the stone encasing spread over him.

_You're not the rightful heir and the stone says so. I'm sorry for you being a shadow,  
>but I guess you'll never get the chance to be somebody all because you were jealous.<em>

Harvey sobbed and let a tear fall from his face. Then, the stone covered him completely. His serious face forever carved into the stone...

I rubbed the side of Harvey's grave with my left hand and held the Blood Jewel with my right.

"Rest in Peace, bro. Sorry for... ever leading you into this. You were a great brother Harvey." I said. I turned around and walked out of the cemetary. I saw Number 1 walking out of his house with the rest of Sector V in tow and hid the Blood Jewel in my back pack. If anyone found out I was a vampire, the entire family would be run out of town.

"Hey, Number 362. What's up?" Number 2 greeted me with a wave.

"Nothing, just checking up on my brother." I said. Nigel looked at me sadly.

"We heard about your brother and what happened Wednesday. Maybe we can cheer you up. We're going to the candy store to get some junk food." Nigel suggested.

"Yeah, all night movie maddness, here we come!" Number 4 cheered.


	7. Lion King TRASH

'Whoa... Hold- No.'

...

'How-? But- Well, no. But- He- Of course. Why not?'

...

'Then if he- Thanks.'

...

'I under-'

...Gulp.

'Uh... Okay... Oh... My head... What did you-?'

...

'In the-! You can't-! Keep-! It does look-. NO!'

...

'You can't-!'

...

'Yes, sir. I'll behave... He...'

Glow...

'The spell-? Both of us, right... What about you? Yes, sir. A friend? There?'

...

'Yes, sir. It shall be be. _It all starts now_.'

Flash! BOOM!

* * *

><p>What was that? I looked around. My confinement showed no signs of anything. Well, not really. Everything in and on Earth was part of life. Maybe even farther than Earth. I put my hands on the bars. Suddenly I noticed my hands start to disappear.<p> 


	8. Ouran High School Host Club TRASH

A calm quiet June morning... The 9th to be exact. Two boys born of vampire blood.

The maids took charge and knew well what they'd eat and couldn't- not like they can't or won't eat other food, but at a young age the thirst must be contained so the hunger may keep away until another time- so in the red drops went, down their tiny innocent throats.

The boys eyes turned golden and as far as the children knew, they would always be that way.

Even in the darkest hours, while they lay asleep as they did now...

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru... Kaoru, wake up... Kaoru!<em>

Kaoru gasped as his twin woke him up.

"Dude, that's the third time this week... and it's only Monday." Hikaru said. School was just ending and the Host club was just about to begin. Halloween was tomorrow and this year was almost like last year... except for the fact that this year the twins and Haruhi were participating and Tamaki said he had something cute planned for her. They followed Haruhi to Music Room #3, no words formed from any of them.

Once they got inside, they shivered from the cold. "Dang! It's like -50 degrees in here!" Haruhi said. Tamaki appeared excitedly and pushed her into the fitting room. The twins sweatdropped and looked at him confused. They were all wearing their vampire costumes from last year.

"Tamaki... are you uh..." said Hikaru. "Okay? You've been acting really strange lately." Kaoru said.

"Nothing wrong with me. Why would there be anything wrong?" said Tamaki confused.

"Uh... Tamaki, I'm not wearing this." Haruhi said from inside the fitting room.

"Aw, come on! It's so cute! You got to wear it!" Tamaki persuaded. The twins looked at him confused.

"But doesn't everyone know that I'm a..., you know?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki walked over to Kyoya.

"You did erase all their memories of _that moment _right?" he asked Kyoya. Huh?

"Of course. Everyone that was there or heard about it only remembered the dancing part and nothing else." Kyoya answered. Tamaki smiled and turned back towards the fitting room.

"No one will remember, Haruhi. It's okay." he told her.

"Alright but do I really have to _wear _it?" Haruhi asked.

"You _don't _technically have to. You're debt was paid off at the dance." Kyoya added.

"Then you people can't force me to?"

"Nope."

"But you have to. Come on Haru-chan!" Honey said. There comes the words from the mouth of the cutest Host Club member. Haruhi felt guilty now. _Man... That kid really has an effect._

"Fine... I'll do it." Haruhi said, giving up.

_What did Tamaki want her to wear anyway? _Kaoru thought, _It has to involve vampires or something for our Halloween theme._

Kaoru was right. It was vampire related. It was a vampires costume, through and through. The pants were the same Ouran dress code. There was the black and red cape and the white shirt underneath. All her size, now all she needed was...

Tamaki slipped in the plastic fangs. "There. Now you look like a vampire." he turned around to look at the twins, "You two need to get ready. The guest will be here any minute." Tamaki ordered. "Yes boss!" they both said and ran off to get ready.

"I got to know... Who's idea was the whole 'vampire repeat' thing? You guys don't usually do the same thing over again." Haruhi asked. They pointed at Tamaki. _Should've known... _she thought. The weird part of the costume, to Haruhi, was the fangs. No. They were clean. It was her real teeth. They placed perfectly into the plastic ones.

_Forget it... _Haruhi thought, clearing her head of that thought, _Not like me or any of these crazy rich people are __**real **__vampires. That would just make being in the Host Club crazier._

* * *

><p>"I can't do this. Guys, please don't let me do this." Haruhi said. She saw all the girls waiting anxiously for them. Today was really crazy. Hikaru and Kaoru pushed her to go talk to her customers. The decor was just like last year as well.<p>

"Just act natural." Hikaru said. "Yeah, but in a vampire natural way." Kaoru added. "That doesn't help." Haruhi said. "Well, it's just a matter of... wooing the girls." Hikaru explained. "With a touch of scary." Kaoru added. "Just don't scare them too much." they both said together. "Okay... That was... partly helpful. Anything else?" Haruhi asked.

"Well..." Hikaru whispered, making Haruhi come closer, "We're planning a little scare for the girls." "Yeah... While everyone is busy, I excuse myself out and..." Kaoru whispered. "He turns the lights off. We lie saying that a power outage happened, frightening the girls." Hikaru explained. "Then finally we scare the crap out of everyone in the room. Making all of them run out of the room screaming." they said.

"Don't you think that's a bit mean? And a little too far of a prank?" Haruhi asked. "Aw. Come on Haruhi. Lighten up." Kaoru suggested, ruffling her hair a bit. "Just a little fun. You can help too if you want." Hikaru added.

Haruhi felt a small '_Ping!_' in her head and nodded. "Okay, we'll give you the signal." Hikaru said. "Which would be?" Haruhi said curious. "You'll see. Now go." Kaoru said and they went about normal business. Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled as they went to their customers.

"Haruhi, you look so cute in that vampire costume." one girl said. "Yeah, those fangs make you look darker." another said. Haruhi circled around them mischeviously, looking at them hungry and evily. It seemed like she was picking them out one by one, preparing to pounce at the one who made the wrong move, like a black cat. The lights were partly blackened for a dim look of Halloween.

After a few minutes of conversation the room blacked out and thunder outside clapped. This was a real power outage. Lightning flashed outside. Haruhi stopped circling and excused herself, heading into a small corner in the curtains. Enough room for the three of them as Hikaru and Kaoru appeared there too.

"Man, this lightning can't even snap her out of it." Kaoru noted. "Yeah, we owe Nekosawa big time." Hikaru said. "Now onto different business." they both said.

"You know what to do, right?" Hikaru said looking at Haruhi. "While it's still dark, I scare the girls into leaving." Haruhi said. The twins smiled and chuckled again. "This _is _the best prank ever." Kaoru said. "I still don't think-" Haruhi said. "Ah. You don't think, you scare. This has to be fool proof." Hikaru said. "And Kyoya proof. He'll pick up anything if we don't be careful." Kaoru reminded his twin. They spilt up and the plan was stirring into motion.

Candles were lit to give in some light during the time being. Haruhi sat in a chair looking down at the floor, one leg on the chair and her arms wrapped around it. The girls looked at her with a feeling of worry.

"Is something wrong, Haruhi?" one asked. "You seem different than before." another added. "I'm fine. Just feeling the darkness around me. It is a vampires nature to stay in the dark a lot. I just want to enjoy it before the lights come back on." Haruhi explained looking at the candle on the center of the table.

The flame flicked from side to side. The girls seemed to adore her sudden serious attitude. All of a sudden, screams burst around them. The girls became terrified. Haruhi looked around and saw Hikaru looking at her through the curtain, motioning her to scare them.

"Don't be afraid girls." Haruhi assured them, "Just stuff that happens in the night." Haruhi pondered for a second, "Night. The city comes alive at night." Her eyes flashed and her smile revealed fangs. The girls and the twins shivered at the sound of her voice.

"What do you mean?" a third girl asked, frightened. The two other girls held each other afraid. "I mean that at times like this, monsters appear." Haruhi got up, "You girls look good you know that? Good enough to eat... Can I... have a taste?" Haruhi asked, licking her fangs. That struck the last available unafraid nerve in the girls body. They screamed and ran through the curtains, bumping into Tamaki.

"Where are you girls going?" he asked, worriedly. "We're leaving. This place is scary." one girl said. "Too scary. Come on girls. Before _he _gets here." another said. Tamaki looked at them confused as they left the room.

"That was the last group of girls. Man, Haruhi. That was way scary." Hikaru said. "Too scary. Don't you think? Maybe we should talk to Nekosawa." Kaoru added.

"About what exactly?" Tamaki asked appearing from behind the curtains. Haruhi felt another small '_Ping!_' in her head.

"Uh. Nothing, boss. Nothing at all." Hikaru said nervously. "We were just wondering why the lights went off." Kaoru said. "And you need to ask Nekosawa about that?" Tamaki asked angrily. Thunder and lightning clashed outside making poor Haruhi jump towards Tamaki in fright.

The twins were so busted. "Hey, it wasn't just us." Hikaru remembered. "Oh really?" Kyoya asked curious, though he seemed to already know. "Haruhi was with us too." Hikaru said. "Hikaru... it was our idea. Haruhi didn't mean to get involved." Kaoru said. "But she was the one who scared the heck out of her customers, right Haruhi?" Hikaru asked her. She shook her head. "That dirty little lying commoner!" Hikaru growled. "Hikaru, calm down. Please." Kaoru pleaded.

"That's enough!" Tamaki said. Thunder clapped outside. "Bring Haruhi into this crosses the line!" Tamaki declared. "Actually..." Kyoya interrupted, "She was involved. I heard her voice and the screams come right after. No doubt she had a part." Tamaki looked at her in shock. "Haruhi?" Tamaki questioned.

"But what shocks me is the fact that she didn't scream when the lightning flashed before, _during _the scare. I'm guessing that's where Nekosawa comes into play." Kyoya explained. "Isn't Haru-chan afraid of the lightning and thunder?" asked Honey, who Mori was giving a piggy-back ride. "Uh huh." Mori answered for him. Kaoru and Hikaru flinched. They caught on. Not so Kyoya proof.

"Okay... We're sorry. But we shouldn't take all the blame, should we?" Hikaru said motioning towards Haruhi. Lightning clashed again. Haruhi screamed. "Maybe now is not a good time to play the blame game, Hikaru. Stop it." Kaoru suggested pulling on Hikaru's cape. Hikaru sighed. "Fine." he said.

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Kaoru slept peacefully on their bed. They looked pretty comfortable... Looking closer and we see Hikaru biting Kaoru's arm. Whoa... that was unexpected. Blood slipped slowly down Kaoru's arm towards the bed. Hikaru let go as Kaoru moved a bit. It instantly healed.<p>

_What? Ow... what was that? Hungry... so... hungry. _Kaoru thought "Hikaru..." he moaned, getting closer to his twin. "Hm?" Hikaru mumbled sleeply. "I'm hungry." Kaoru said. "Uh... It's too early, Kaoru. Wait 'till morning..." Hikaru moaned. Kaoru opened an eye and nipped one of Hikaru's ears, playfully.

"Stop. Too early. Go to sleep." Hikaru said. Kaoru opened his other eye and continued to plead, "But I'm not tired. Come on." "No." Hikaru said. "Please." Kaoru gave him a puppy-eyed look. "No..." Hikaru said. Kaoru whimpered. "Go by yourself." Hikaru moaned.


	9. Danny Phantom TRASH

"_Where am I?_" Sam said opening her eyes. This didn't feel like her normal room and it wasn't. Every piece of furniture was red, white, gray, and black. The sheets and blankets too. She got up and looked at herself in a nearby mirror. She was even wearing the colors. And she wasn't wearing the same clothes she put on before bed. Short pants and a shirt with a insignia of a black dragon in the shape of a M on the back.

"_I do look good._" she said smiling.

"_I think I can pull off this look._" She heard footsteps and the door in front of her bed opened. Two guards with the insignia came in with a person in a hooded red robe behind. Sam turned around and the person took off their hood.

"_Mom?_" Sam said surprised. Mrs Manson smiled.

"Come on dear. We need you dressed and prepared so the men can come." she said.

"_The men?_" Sam said confused.

"Of course sweetie. The men. You choose one to be your husband. If you don't then Darius will take the throne." Mrs Manson shivered at the thought. Sam continued to look at her mother confused.

"_Should I know who Darius is?_" Sam asked.

"Our assistant dear. Now hurry. Before Darius gets any bright ideas." Mrs Manson winked at her and left, the guards in tow. Sam saw the insignia on the back of the robe. What was it with that insignia? The room started to go blurry and the dark.

* * *

><p>At Casper High School, during class...<p>

Sam colored in the drawing. It was the insignia in her dreams. She had that same dream the last two nights and still she couldn't understand its meaning. The bell rang for the end of the day. Danny and Tucker were already at the lockers. Sam walked past them without a word. They both noticed this and followed her.

"Sam?" Danny tapped her shoulder but she didn't notice.

"Sam!" Tucker yelled in her ear.

"..." She didn't say a thing. She was deep in thought.

"She usually responds after I yell in her ear. What's wrong with her?" Tucker asked Danny.

"How should I know? I'm her friend, not her keeper." Danny said.

"Not 'friend', _boy 'friend'_. Cause you're a boy and her best friend." Tucker pointed out.

"Fine. I'm her boyfriend, not her keeper." Danny said. Sam stopped. Did he _just_ say that? Sam smiled and walked home.

* * *

><p>"<em>Again? Okay, time to go deep into this dream.<em>" Sam thought walking through the castle. She wore a red shirt with the insignia and some long blue jeans.

"_This place is really big._ _Comfy. Like, I belong here. A home._" She suddenly felt a luring feeling and followed it. She found herself in the kitchen and saw her father placing a mug with some red content inside.

"_What is it, Dad?_" Sam asked her father.

"Your favorite. Take it. It's for you and your special day, today." he explained. She took the mug and drank the red liquid. It was warm and tasty. She finished and placed it on the counter where it once was.


	10. Meet the Robinsons TRASH

Wilbur- _I always ask myself the same question: Wilbur, why did you do it? Why do you do things that you shouldn't? _

_**Well, do I have to answer?**_

_I mean, some people like to stay home, others go out and enjoy life, and I like doing things I'm not supposed to._

Carl- _Maybe, this time you-_

Wilbur- _Shush! Who's telling this story?_

* * *

><p>Now... It started a week ago. I was at school, normal as always, and I saw my best friend Toby. Him and I go back. I walked up to him and we talked. He mentioned something about a gift machine that can give you anything you want.<p>

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"No lie. This girl named Casey Simmons invented it. She wanted a puppy, got bored, and used her brains to make it. Now nothing is impossible." Toby explained.

"Care to make a bet?" I challenged. We always did that. We tested the limits of our lives. Betting on it just for the laugh and the fun of it.

"Bring it on, Robinson." Toby said.

"Then what shall we bet, Harwell? 20 bucks or 50?" I asked.

"You know the bet." Toby answered.

"Can you afford it? You remember the last bet, you still owe me for next week and this week." I reminded him.

"Then half it. What are you going to ask for anyway?" Toby said.

"Well... I have a 200 word History paper due tomorrow and I haven't even started it so..." I said.

"Uh! Lame! We could go farther than that. Listen," I came closer to listen to his whisper, "My grandma was looking at this collection of movies and I asked her what they were. She said they were her favorite movies when she was a kid. She called it the Twilight Saga and said that it was about a teenage girl who falls in love with an immortal vampire. Come on! Immortality? That would be so cool! You have to ask it that." Toby suggested. I thought about it for a second. Immortality? Or a good grade?

"The decision will be made when we get there." I said mysteriously. He laughed. Suddenly, a girl took my hand. Oh, no.

"Hi, sugar cookie." Jamie said happily.

You see... Jamie is a blond girl with blue eyes. Toby saw me looking at her and asked if I liked her. I said no but he forced me towards her and he told her I liked her.

I wasn't lying. She is horrible. That wasn't the only thing. Every time I tried to get rid of her she'd come back. Three times, I told her I didn't like her but she continued to come back. Everyday, it would get more annoying to both me and Toby.

"Hey, Jamie." I said pretending to be happy.

"So... now I leave." Toby said.

'Don't leave me!' I mouthed surprised. He smiled nervously and walked quickly into the library where a crowd was gathered.

"Jamie, can I go now?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked giving me a puppy eyed pout.

"Because I have classes that don't involve you." I said trying to resist the look. Why doesn't she leave? Now I'm thinking vampire abilities aren't sounding so bad. Maybe I can scare her off. A smirk formed. Not a bad idea.

"So you want me to leave?" she said. _Forever!_

"Yes... Please." I said. _Kill me now! _Just her voice was enough to get me crazy.

"Okay! See you later!" she said happily and ran off. I imagined her running into a ditch and started chucking while heading into the library. People looked at me and I stopped walking. Then one of the younger kids, a boy, pushed me somewhere.

"What are you-?" I started but he cut me off.

"Everyone wants you to test out the Gift Machine. Your dad is an inventor and we were hoping that, if some of your dad's skills rubbed off to you, you could rate the machine." he explained. He shoved me towards something. Casey sat on the table, right next to the device. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It looked like a- What was it Grandpa called it? Oh yeah. A boom box.

"Okay... So, I just ask it?" I asked looking at Casey, who nodded.

What was my decision? The ability to live forever and scare the wits off of Jamie or an A for history? I looked around and saw Toby come forward.

"Dude, a word of advice I got from my parents and grandma. Every choice, comes with a reward and a price. Choose wisely." he said, then he went back into the crowd to watch. I gulped. And suddenly a lump formed in my throat. Finally I spoke.

"Make me..."

* * *

><p>"A vampire." I said. Suddenly, everything went slow motion. I felt a shock run through my veins. Blue lightning went and zapped two holes on the side of my neck, almost like a vampire bit me. Another rogue blast shot me backward and I collided with the doors behind me, then the wall behind that. '<p>

Carl- _That's a lie! You know what really happened!_

Wilbur- _Fine, fine. I'll tell them what really happened. You spoil the story to much..._

* * *

><p>Here's what really happened:<p>

"Make me... a 200 word history paper for class." I said and blue lightning shot forward and there it formed into a History essay.

"Wow, just what I wanted. On a scale of 1 to 10, I give it a 12. Right... Toby?" I looked where Toby was and saw he was gone. I saw him leaving the library and followed.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong? Will," he calls me that sometimes, "You had a chance to live forever." he said then starting walking away.

"Toby, wait." But I was too late. He was gone now. He left me.

"A reward... and a price. You get an A and lose a best friend. Not smart, right?"

"Who?" I looked behind me at the voice. I knew her from one of my classes.

"Melody Brewer, right? How did you-?"

"I listen hard. And I can read minds. Toby wanted you to become a vampire? I can make you one." she said.

"Right... I'm listening." she walked around me in a circle.

"I'll give you two days to make the choice. If you say yes, I'll make you a vampire. I travel around to survive so you can join me or you can stay here and in danger yourself and family. Your choice. Now I... have to go." Melody said and then she disappeared.

* * *

><p>"And this is where I am right now. Two days later. Still hoping that the decision will be made for me, because I have <strong>no <strong>idea what to do." Wilbur said.

"Where's a screw driver? I'm gonna try to disassemble myself, because this is crazy! You are really going to give up your own family just to be a vampire?" Carl said shocked.

"That's what I'm hoping someone else will answer! I'm not really gonna do that... right?"

"Well, I'm not answering... cause you're crazy!" Carl said marching angrily out of the room.

"Well, I'm in a deep problem." Wilbur said.

"Decisions, decisions... right? I might not have gotten one but you do and you should choose what you think is right." someone said.

"Why do you keep doing that Melody? What happened to knocking? Or a door bell?" Wilbur said.

"Well, Willy, I'm just helping you. I made up this saying for a time like this... Oh yeah! _The world is your oyster. You just have to open it._ Pretty good, huh?" Melody asked.

"Three things come to mind. One: Don't call me Willy. Just Will or Wilbur. Second: That was pretty good yes. And third: I'm being torn between family and immortality? Why does life have to be so over rated?" Will asked.

"All very good questions. Hey, if I were to go back in time and stop this whole vampire thing from happening I would, but I'm not in the mood to time travel anytime soon. I'm giving you a choice. What's your answer, Willy?" she asked smiling.

'Not again! I have really got to stop this whole choice thing. Go on, Will. Tell her you're staying. Just whatever you do, don't say-'

"I'll do it."

"Okay. Your choice shall forever be imprinted in time." Melody said mysteriously. Familiar?

'What? No! Stop her before she-!' _**Bite...**_

* * *

><p>"Young man... do you plan on sleeping forever?" I heard Mom say. When did I go to sleep? I-<p>

"Oh... Mom?" I moaned. I opened my eyes and saw her upside- down, looking away. No... wait. I'm upside- down, I can feel it.

"Wake up. You father needs your help with something. You should take this as a honor and go." Then she looked at me and gasped.

"What? Am I too lazy for you? I'm going, I'm going."

"No... It's not that, it's your eyes. They're really red. What time did you go to sleep?" Mom asked.

"I don't even remember going to sleep." I answered getting out of bed. She looked at me confused.

"Well... Just go to the garage okay? We'll talk about this later." She said and left the room.

At the garage...

"Dad? You needed me?" I asked looking around for him.

"Wilbur! I need help pushing this time machine outside. It's the newest model. Pretty heavy." Dad asked me.


	11. Shaman King TRASH

**Revival Step 1: Blood Lines**

"Gah!" Yoh yelled. He had always been calm in his sleep but today something was wrong. He woke up Anna suddenly. Amidamaru floated through the walls into his room. Anna walked in calm and collected, came closer... closer... She felt a strange cool feeling in the air. Something was seriously wrong.

"What's wrong Yoh?" Anna asked in her normal unemotional voice that never seems to change.

"GAH!" Yoh yelled out again. Anna went down to assure him he was okay but she pulled her hand back quickly. His skin was ice cold. How could this have happened?

* * *

><p>"Dad? What's going on?"<p>

"The change... You, my son, will feel its power again later... When it is time..."

"When will that be?"

"In due time..."

* * *

><p>In Yoh's mind...<p>

That change... I still wonder when that'll happen... Wow. Did it get cold in here all of a sudden?

T-t-too cold. It's happening!

Too c-convenient. I-I w-was just thinking about it.

Gah! Man... It hurts... I-

GAH! It feels like lightning. Trying to kill me.

T-t-too m-m-much pain. T-too cold to heal. B-b-breathing... lungs...

Hurt...

* * *

><p><em>Can't die now...<em>

_Just... can't..._

Anna had to do something. Yoh's heart was stopping... fast...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

... "Huh?"

Huh? I'm... still alive?

H-h-hot. Ouch... Hold it one minute...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

No... heartbeat... That's not possible.

_Yoh... Wake up... Slacker... Sniff... Don't leave me, Yoh._

Anna? Is she really crying? Movement?

_Please don't leave me..._

Warm... Anna's really warm... And she... smells good... like what? Food good, maybe but that's just-

Well maybe not crazy just-

Of course that's crazy! You can't just go off putting people like food! That's insane! Like a dog eating its master. I'm the dog and Anna's the master.

Back to the point...

What do I really mean about food good? It wasn't her fully... No... My thoughts flooded with the color red. It was liquid and the life essence of human being. The warmth that flowed through Anna's veins... Her blood...

What is wrong with me? I start getting cold and now... I want Anna's blood.

Snap out of it! You wake up right now and assure Anna you're all right. Come on! Open those lazy eyes and apologize to Anna for scaring her... If that's even possible in Anna's sake. Hee, hee.

* * *

><p>Yoh was ice cold like a blizzard blew through his room and froze him. Tears fell down Anna's face onto Yoh's shoulder, warming his skin but it went cold once again. Anna felt movement as the hug she gave was returned. Yoh was alive... Or that's what they both thought...<p>

"It's okay Anna... I'm alright."

"Yoh?" Anna said surprised. Yoh let go and looked at her, smiling.

"The one and only." he said, chuckling.

"What happened?"

"No harm done, I swear."

"_What happened_?" Anna asked shooting a death glare into his eyes.

"It was nothing serious. If it was... I would tell you." Yoh assured her.

* * *

><p><strong>Revival Step 2: The Morning Effect<strong>

"Yoh. Anna told me what happened. You sure you're alright?" Manta asked.

"Like I said to Anna. It's nothing serious. I would tell you guys if it was." Yoh repeated what he said last night as they sat down for school to start.

"I'm just a bit worried. I mean, one minute you're asleep and the next you're screaming in pain. Don't you think that's a bit strange?" Manta continued. Yoh sighed and put his head on his desk.

"Just a bit of family business. Happens all the time."

"Family business? You mean it's passed on?"

"The pain is just the side effect. Everything will be all right."

"You better be right, Yoh." Manta whispered and sat down in the front seat. The window next to Yoh brought in the sun. Yoh's skin warmed up as he looked out the window. Everything was blurry but when he looked back into the classroom his vision returned to normal.

_Later, back home..._

"Anna. I get you're worried but I'm fine." Yoh continued to say.

"I agree with Yoh. This is getting a bit out of control. It was just one night. It's not like it'll happen again." Ren agreed. Yoh flinched. The pain was returning. He could smell the blood moving though everybody's veins. He licked his lips.

'_A snack wouldn't hurt. But which one?_' Yoh thought. He shook that thought away and left the room. Ren followed him for some strange reason.

"But I am curious. Your small friend told me it was part of a family cycle. Would that cycle happen to involve Hao?" he asked. Yoh flinched again both in pain and at the saying of that name. Hao. Almost nothing like Yoh.

"Not at all. None of this he even experienced but we have. Partly..." Yoh said and went to his room. Ren stood there, thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Revival Step 3: Invincibility<strong>

"Missed me Rio." Horo Horo said in the middle of their mini battle.

"This next move will hit you head on. Tokagero, you know what to do." Rio said. Ren sat there watching and thinking. Lyserg right next to him watching in awe.

'_What does Yoh mean? _"_Hao hasn't experienced this... But we have? ...Partly._"' Ren looked at Lyserg, then Horo Horo and finally Rio. Footsteps came though, Yoh appeared and sat down next to Ren. A wave of pure cold swept onto Ren. Was it all because Yoh sat down next to him?

Horo Horo froze Rio's wooden sword, but before he could break it, Yoh spoke.

"Hey, guys. I was wondering... You know, it's been a bit too calm around here. So I asked Anna something." Rio and Horo Horo put down their weapons and looked over at him.

"What might that be?" Ren asked for all of them.

"Two words. Road. Trip."

"WHAT?" they all answered.

"Aw, come on. Just a month. All five of us guys. Out on the open road, Rio." Yoh said adressing Rio with a smile. Rio marveled at the thought. Amidamaru appeared behind Yoh.

"What about us, ghosts?" he asked.

"Hey, I wouldn't leave you guys here with Anna for a month. She'd scare you into the afterlife." Yoh answered laughing.

"You're not forcing us to go, right?" Horo Horo asked.

"Well, no, but Anna says that whoever stays 'gets the pleasure of doing some work' for her. I'm guessing the ghost aren't going to be the ones scared into the afterlife. So prepare or prepare." Yoh said laughing once again.

'_Something else must be forcing him out of the house._' A flash of red twinkled momentarily in Yoh's eyes, '_What was that? Wait a moment... Now I get it._' Ren thought as Yoh left the area. The four of them calmed down as Ren thought of a way to explain this all to them.

"You know there's something else. Yoh acts different, doesn't he?" Ren finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Lyserg questioned.

"Did you three not see that gruesome, hungry look in Yoh's eyes? Do you not feel a cold presence around Yoh?" Ren continued.

"What? You saying Yoh's joining the dark side?" Horo Horo asked.

"I'm saying Yoh's changing. Do you remember Boris?" Len reminded.

"How can we forget?" Rio said rubbing his neck. Lyserg and Horo Horo rubbed their necks along with Rio.

"So, what does Boris have to do with Yoh?" Horo Horo said.

"Boris was a 'vampire'. Care to give a guess what Yoh's changing into?" Ren said.

"Whoa. Didn't see that coming." Rio said.

"I understand you're suprised. But we have to be careful. Yoh said Hao wasn't part of it so we're okay. We just don't know how dangerous he could be." Ren continued.


	12. Total Drama series TRASH

I looked around. The view was beautiful today. Was I really this bored?

My name is Gwen. Full goth. Nothing much else...

School: A thing I barely take notice to until now.

My thoughts flooded with this new rumor. This new guy, Duncan, is coming to our school. People say he's perfect for me but my eyes were set on another guy. Trent. A once friend turned into a boyfriend. **My **boyfriend. I love him so much...

Now, what I didn't know was that Duncan, the guy I mentioned earlier, was different. A creepy kind of different, but different.

Here we start our story with me and Cody, my annoying brother- like neighbor, walking to school.

* * *

><p>High school... Is it hard? Homework? Yes. Teachers? Yes. Friendship and relationships? Not so hard.<p>

Cody wants to be my boyfriend, which will not happen anytime soon. A real boyfriend though was Trent. But I'll explain later.

"Just one date." Cody said.

"No." I answered.

"One." Cody said.

"I said no." I held my word. He sighed, giving up. We finally made it to the school and soon, I'm at my locker. A few lockers away from mine was Trent's and he was there, talking to someone. _(Authors Note: Trent is just like he is in TD. :3) _The guy Trent was talking to I had never seen before. The new guy, maybe? I started to walk over. This guy looked pale. Punk rock clothes and pale. Green mohawk, pale skin, silver eyes, and...

"Ha, ha, ha."

... a cute laugh.

"Oh, hey, Gwen." Trent said looking at me. A smile spread across his face. I smiled and looked the guy he was talking to.

"You've heard about the new guy, Duncan. Duncan, this is Gwen, my girl friend." Wow. Just hearing him say it sounded... strange.

"Girlfriend, huh? Smooth, Trent." Duncan said.


	13. TUFF Puppy TRASH

"It be better if I knew where we were going, Wesley." Alice whispered. "Ah... It wouldn't be fun if you knew. But now that were close, here we are." Wesley said. The weasel boy showed the wolf girl the factory.

She yelped. "We're not supposed here! The factory holds acid and other dangerous things! Idiot! Are you trying to get us killed?" Alice yelled at him. "Aw, lighten up. It's not gonna explode or anything. Let's check it out." Wesley said running towards the highly dangerous land.

Alice worried as she followed him. There were things here that couldn't be healed if they touched it. Wesley panted as they found the extreme chemical tower. Alice put a hand on the tower, her small claws accidentally poking out.

Wesley punched her playfully on the shoulder, causing her to seriously scratch the tower. "Crap!" they both said backing away. "Idiot! I told you we shouldn't have come here!" she yelled running away from the shaking tower. "Less yelling, more running!" Wesley declared. They continued running and suddenly the tower exploded along with the others. Acids and chemicals spewed everywhere in the area.

They weren't lucky as the chemicals splashed on them. Later the cause was never found and Alice and Wesley came down with a few... problems.

* * *

><p>"We're looking for a blind wolf and a crazy weasel to be apprentices. You two think you can do it?" The Cheif asked Kitty and Dudley.<p>

They looked at each other and nodded.

...

"Hello?" Dudley said knocking on the door of the death trap of an apartment. The door fell over from too much pressure. He sniffed inside while Kitty walked in, casually.

"Uh... Kitty, I have a bad feeling about this and my nose seriously smells something really bad." Dudley worriedly said.


	14. Shaman King 2 TRASH

**Bite 1: A taste of Volterra.**

"Brother Hao."

"Hm? What is it Brother Yoh?"

"Well... It's just that we're always going out and you, as always, find some food. I was hoping that maybe this time... I could do it. Please? It's just one night, promise."

"Well, your skills have been prevailing and we are running out of energy so... why not? But remember, just because you're my twin brother doesn't change the fact that you're still a young fledgling vampire. This is nothing like the training father put us in."

"Come on, Brother. We're in Italy. They know us here. Practically putting up wanted posters about us. Why would the humans attack us?"

"Yoh, the humans fear our kind. We have no choice but to use them as our food supply. It is the circle of life and they are trying to break it. We have to fight back without really harming human population by a lot. They think that they are the most powerful due to amount in numbers. But we have nature and earth on our side. If we make a few more vampires we can cancel the humans out. Like, evening the score."

"So, what? We be careful? I can do that, Hao. If you can, then I can at least try. Who knows?"

"Good luck."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Horo Horo." Ren said as Horo Horo rushed to catch up.<p>

"Well you guys could've slowed down." Horo Horo suggested.

"Well Rio was already out of class and I was following Ren." Lyserg said.

"Yes. You know Rio only has that much car fuel left to go to the gas station. Then take each of us home before our parents kill us for being late. Then they start going all out crazy about these two vampire brothers in France next door, getting closer to home and soon you'll be sucking blood for a living." Ren finally stopped talking.

"Uh... Right. Are you sure your family's alright? Cause you all sound crazy. Though I'm guessing all our parents are worried about the Vampire Brothers." Horo Horo thought out loud.

"My parents think that going with you guys is the safest way to come home, no matter how late but..." Lyserg said.

"But what, dude?" Horo Horo said as they started approaching Rio's car.

"My mom wants me to go pick up some food for dinner tonight and well, the trip will take a while so I'm going home on foot." Lyserg explained.

"Well then... Have you ever considered the fact that you might be the Vampire Brother's next victim?" Ren asked.

"Oh come on Ren. What are the chances that Lyserg meets up with the Vampire Brothers?" Horo Horo countered with a smile.

"I'm just saying... Italy isn't the safest place to be anymore. Especially here in Volterra." Ren said getting into the front seat with Rio. Horo Horo went into the back.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" he asked. Lyserg shook his head.

"My mom needs the food for dinner. I can't say no. I'll be okay, promise." Lyserg promised.

"Okay. Don't say we didn't warn you." Horo Horo said.

"Bye Horo Horo, Ren, Rio." Lyserg waved goodbye to them and walked into the town. It was getting dark as Lyserg got the last piece of food for dinner.

'_Got to get home soon or else mom will worry._' Lyserg thought walking past the city limits and back into the quiet part of Volterra. Shadows followed. The Vampire Brothers, Hao and Yoh Asakura.

"That one, Hao?" Yoh asked pointing at Lyserg from the top of a house.

"He seems loyal enough. But before we start, you remember how to make a human a vampire, right?" Hao asked back.

"Of course. Right on the head. Vampire blood cuts through the skulls layers and enters the brain, heading through the bloodstream and eating the blood cells until he or she needs to feed off of a human in order to maintain blood level. Until then can the vampire come back and take some of the little good blood the human has left." Yoh said.

"Amazing. You know the entire lecture dad gave us before the hunters came. You might have some vampire potential in you after all." Hao smiled at the thought.

"But not as much as you Hao. Never as much you." Yoh said.

"Why would you say that? We are twins. We might have the exact same power after all." Hao said.

"But when we were little, you would always say you were the better vampire, better than any other, I believed you because you always proved it true. I envy you Hao, as much as I amaze you." Yoh explained.

"I feel the same now go show me what you got." Hao said as Yoh slipped down behind Lyserg.

"Huh?" Lyserg said as he looked behind him. A boy about his age with orange headphones, dark brown hair, and red eyes appeared there.

"Hello." he greeted.

"Who are you?" Lyserg said as Yoh came closer.

"You don't need to know." Yoh said. The boy stepped back but Yoh gripped his wrist before he could leave. Yoh bit into his skin and sucked the blood out of him. His nails grew dagger like and Yoh cut into the boy's forehead skin, as followed the skull.

"Ouch." Lyserg felt pain as this guy bit into his skin, but when he clawed into his skull, felt nothing, as if he didn't cut through at all.

"Yoh, leave some for me." Hao said taking Lyserg's other arm and biting into it. Yoh stopped and looked at Hao, eyes pleading for him to stop. Hao took a final moment to enjoy the taste then let the green haired boy fall to the ground.

Yoh looked around for someone to notice the fallen boy, but only few people walked around. Yoh and Hao jumped back up to the building. Suddenly, Lyserg attracted attention and soon an ambulance came, taking him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Bite 2: Two Warrior's match<strong>

White blurriness passed by as Ren, Horo Horo, Rio, and, returning from a family trip to America, Chocolove, run through the halls of the hospital.

"Lyserg!" they all yelled as they barged in. Lyserg laid on the bed, asleep. Bandages were wrapped around his wrists and forehead.

"Aw man. Heavy. Look at the poor dude. Ren maybe you and your parents are right." Horo Horo said.

"About what? That soon, Lyserg will become a vampire and try to kill us all? Of course we were." Ren answered. A laugh came from the bed.

"You guys act like I'm the bad guy. You know I would never kill you guys. You're my friends." Lyserg said, sitting up on the bed.

"Lyserg! You are okay, my little green friend." Rio said and he hugged Lyserg, who laughed from all the strange friendship Rio was giving him.

"It's good to see you too, Rio. 'Sup, Choco?" Lyserg said, happily.

"Ah! Dude, you know I would never abandon a friend in need." Choco said. Later on, after a few hours, Chocolove and Rio left. Only Ren and Horo Horo wished to stay. They continued to stay silent. Lyserg finally couldn't take this much silence.

"Guys. It's way too quiet in here. Can we just talk?" Lyserg asked.

"We can all talk. Eventually, one of you guys has to speak." someone said. It was Yoh Asakura and Hao was right behind him.

"You!" Lyserg yelled getting out of bed with a flinch. Hao growled at them.

"It's surprising you can get up." Hao said.

"Who are these guys?" Horo Horo asked.

"The Vampire Brothers." Lyserg growled. Ren and Horo Horo gasped and stepped back towards the wall.

"Whoa. We're not here to attack, Hao. You said it yourself." Yoh said.

"I just didn't think on the fact that the kid could stand, Yoh." Hao answered.

"What do you two want?" Ren said, trying to act brave.

"Yoh can answer that." Hao said. They all stared at Yoh, who tensed up.

"Um... Well, I- _We_ wanted to know if _you_," he pointed towards Lyserg," wanted to come with us." Lyserg looked shocked.

'_Not what I expected_.' Lyserg thought.

"Of course... We could always leave. Let you rot here in Volterra." Hao said mischievously.

"Not the objective here, Hao." Yoh whispered to him.

"Why would I ever join you? And besides, what about my friends?" Lyserg answered angrily.

"Unless you want to die. You will hope to come with us vampires for our experience. As for your friends, a small snack for the road." Hao said, running his tongue over his fangs.

"I won't let you hurt them." Lyserg defended.

"Hold it. We could make a small deal. You come with us and you _all _live." Yoh said.

"Sweet... Come on Lyserg. That's the best deal yet." said Horo Horo, happily.

"No. It's a trick idiot." Ren said, "They'll make all of us vampires. He hid it in a mask of your confusion." Yoh chuckled. So did Hao.

"Smart boy. You two should listen to him." said Hao. Lyserg growled, showing a hint of fangs. Ren smiled, what he was thinking of... no one knows.

"We accept." he said. And now we know.

"What?" Horo Horo yelled.

"Well... One brave voice. Lyserg, it's your desicion." Yoh said. Lyserg grit his teeth, thinking through the options, he looked at his friends. Horo Horo looked frightened while Ren looked at Lyserg wondering what he would choose. _Two out of three can't kill right? _Lyserg thought.

"What Ren said." Lyserg answered. Ren smirked. He was getting it his way, I guess.

"Lyserg!" Horo Horo yelled surprised, "We're talking about vampires here. Shouldn't we think on this?"


	15. XMen Evolution TRASH

... Searching... Searching... /_Vampires_/ found... Loading folder...

... /_Blood_/ file opened... Loading...

... X Files... Open...

... ERROR Please- File opened...

... Copy... Paste... Save as...

... /Target X R/ Saved...

... Exit?...

... - Shut down - ...

...

Chat enabled...

**Welcome... **

**Red: Well...**

**Red: Did you find it?**

**Shadow: Yes...**

**Shadow: It was too easy. The girl... **

**Shadow: She is at Bay ville. **

**Red: Excellent, Shadow. The file is in your possession, I presume.**

**Shadow: Of course. **

**Red: And has the time come?**

**Shadow: Ah... No...**

**Red: What? **

**Red: Has anything in between happened?**

**Shadow: She is believed to have powers. An ability...**

**Red: Hm?**

**Red: What kind?**

**Shadow: That is also a problem.**

**Shadow: The file was well protected and I could not retrieve that info. Only the location, name, and picture.**

**Red: We know her location...**

**Red: What about her name?**

**Shadow: I'll have to tell you face to face. **

**Shadow: Too revealing.**

**Red: I understand... Meet me back home then?**

**Shadow: Yes, sir.**

**Red: And do not forget the data.**

**Red: You worked too hard to lose it.**

**Shadow: Understood. See you in Vegas.**

Chat disabled...

* * *

><p>Rogue felt a cold breeze as she walked through the forest. Her conscious mind didn't know but she continued. A bird flew to a nearby branch. Rogue climbed up the tree silently and caught the small creature with ease. Fangs gleamed but before long they were inside the birds' body, sucking all of its blood dry.<p>

Rogue licked her mouth for anymore drops of blood, slipped down the tree, and walked back to the Institute. When she was at the edge of the forest, she saw Wolverine. One moment, she was at the edge. Next, out in the open and Logan caught a glimpse of her. Finally, she was back to sleep in the bed.

* * *

><p>'The Rogue? What is she doing?' Logan thought. He looked up at the room where Rogue and Kitty slept. Then sniffed around. Something was out there and it isn't welcome.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

"Hurry up Kurt! We'll leave without you!" Scott yelled, sitting in the driver's seat of his car.

"Coming!" Kurt yelled, then teleported to the car. They drove off to school.

Rogue moved a bit in her bed. She opened her eyes and looked around. Her head hung upside- down from the edge of the bed.

"Uh... What time is it?" she said sitting up. She looked at the clock next to her bed. She was late! She quickly put on her clothes and ran for the door. Before she could open the door...

'Rogue. Stop. I have allowed you to stay for today. We need to talk.'

"Professor?"


End file.
